


Cat and Mouse

by StoryThief



Category: Betrayal at House on the Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryThief/pseuds/StoryThief
Summary: This is a piece from a RoleplayPlease note the game Betrayal at House on the Hill contains minor violence, description, and dark content. I do not favor blood or gore, and I will minimize it, but it is suggested that audiences of older age read this. 10+ at LEAST. Thank you!





	Cat and Mouse

Lily grinned and tossed out More portable VR gear, “And what better way than in dangerous conditions, I’ve set the setting to... a FAVORITE of mine...” girls gasped groaned or gave exclamations of excitement, “Betrayal at House on the Hill...” all the girls stripped on their gear. Cassandra got on the gear and turned to the girl next to her. She was the girl introduced as Esta. "What does she mean by 'Betrayal at the House on the Hill'?" She asks. Esta rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, “ugh, Lily likes this game about some explorers who go into a haunted manor. So when a new recruit comes we play it. It’s different every time, the layout of the building, the events, the things we get, the haunt, the traitor. I hate it, it’s freaky but Lily insists, ‘It’s exciting!’ She says ‘it tests their sanity!’ She says. I’ve tried to sit it out. Anyway we might as well get it over with. Beware Cass, she’s going to leave you till last. You’re her favorite nooby, which means she’ll do what it takes to be traitor....” Cassandra ground her teeth. "Don't call me Cass, but thanks for the heads up." She turns away. She had tons of people every day come into the police station claiming that something was haunted. And since the police station had to take every report, Cassandra had to do a lot of searching throughout their houses. It wasn't the most fun, because she used to be scared of haunted houses, now she just rolls her eyes. But Lily is different. If Lilies in charge- Cassandra should fear. Lily grinned evilly, “alright girls, you know the drill. There will be no ‘turns’ like in a normal board game, no one wil actually get hurt, and you will be returned to normal after the game. And as far as this reality goes, these haunts are very much real. You literally go in and do whatever, pair up or split up, I don’t care. The haunt could start at any moment. So get what you can... GO!” Then she pressed a button and they appeared in some woods. They stood on a messy missy old cobblestone path up to a large beat up manor. The path went down the hill and through the bare trees a civilization. The house creaked as an iron fence did as well, the big rusty yet fancy gates hung open. Lily marched toward the manor, “My limit is one companion, unless my past is too repetitious... she jogged into the building, the big wood doors opening with a poke of her finger. The other girls followed, and in groups of 5... even Esta looked scared out of her mind. Cassandra headed into the manor. "Lily... I'll go with you," she says offering herself up, pushing out any nervousness in her stomach. This isn't real she thinks. Lily grins “okie dokie, let’s do this door first.” She motions for the door up the stairs, and begins to climb other girls head through other doors, screams and gasps sound. Cassandra follows Lilly in, aware of her pistol that's been with her through basically everything. She gulps when she enters the room… Cassandra’s gun was gone, only objects she normally found now. The first room they entered was a research lab. Pink green and yellow formulas spilled on the white tile, along with what Cassandra (maybe) hoped was red formula.a desk lined one wall, and a bookshelf the other. A yellow stool accompanied the desk. Then there was a ghastly couple floated through the room, dressed in there wedding best... Cassandra gasped. Her gun- the only comfort she had was now gone. Her heart beated faster, her safety net gone. But the couple didn't scare her. She gulped and smiled.   
"I'm good, you?" She asks. “Hey I know them,” she called out to them, the couple smiled and told them dark secrets of the house, precious knowledge! Then Lily proceeded to the next room. It was a gallery. A fenced off display, and they could see the ballroom bellow. Five girls were freaking out at the five coffins containing themselves bellow. While there was a mirror... Lily walks up to it. Cassandra wants to stay back. But she forces herself forward, eyes squinting. She shouldn't be a chicken, so she opens her eyes. All of it is fake- not real. They stand in the mirror, it’s cracked and the elaborate frame is damaged, images of creatures and their reflections dancing carved into it. Then their reflections look at each other and Lily’s reflection scrawls in the dust, ‘This will help.’ And they each pull something out, and shove it through the mirror, an angel feather for Lily, and a blood dagger for Cassandra... Cassandra grabs the dagger, flips it in her hand and smiles. "Something normal." “More normal than you would think. Should we go to the next room?” Lily asks tauntingly.... "Yeah," Cassandra breathes. Picking a door into a dusty hallway with doors on all sides and a long red rug in the middle. The wooden floor was coated in dust, as well as the rug. Lily opened a door, and went through, it was the master bedroom, one girl was already there, coming through the opposite door. Then two omens happened at the same time! A shadow ran out and bit the other girl. While Lily peaked under the bed to be bitten by a furious dog, that ran away. The girl looked crazed as she pulled out a beaker of silver liquid, while Lily screamed, panted and stared at the full moon out the window. Two haunts started at the exact same time.

Lily growled as her mind and body screamed dying off and changing. The girl cackled and dropped the beaker shrinking everyone down to the size of mice. The girl cackles wildly and mutters something about cats... cats? Is that what bit them? It looked like a dog... but... cats.... (she doesn’t have to notice since she is your character) Lily was not a ware wolf but a ware cat. Cassandra almost screamed, when Lily turned into cat and human, and the girl   
became as small as a mouse. This is fake. Everything for her was real, until this second. She ran to the closest door, flung it open, and stoped. She was in a Collapsed Room. Dark brown polished doors were on each side, and the wooden floor was completely demolished, with a giant hole in it- taking up almost all of the floor. The planks were all over, some long and some short, to short to even stand on. The ends were jagged and tiny pieces of wood poking up at the ends- like something had fell, and broke all of the floor. It emitted coldness, and was too dark to see anything. Her only option would be to jump. But before she did anything she grabbed a small piece of wood next to the door and dropped it in the hole. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five-" Clank. The wooden piece hit the floor, the sound echoing. It was a long enough fall to hurt. Cassandra gulped one giant gulp- she had to go, or else she would become Cat food. Just jump, she thought. She backed up to the door, took a deep breath- "none of this is real" - and ran. She jumped on the last inches of the wooden floor, tripped and fell… 

Cassandra didn't even scream. Stars danced in her vision, for a second. And then she was on the cold, cement floor. Pain exploded in her left palm, knee, and chin. Then she screamed. Seconds afterward she smacked her hand over her mouth. She was a complete idiot- Lily turned into a cat human thingy, and was one room from the hole. She stood up stiff and painfully. It was complete darkness. This is how she would die- in the darkness, with no one- ending up as cat chow. 

Lily watched it fall...hmm...it seemed familiar... maybe she had eaten one before? Either way it smelled good. Lily padded over on all fours, very catlike fours. It was too far to climb down... ‘I’ll just make my way down. I’m sure there will be other tasties on the way. Lily turned to head toward the stairs... there was one. It stroked a cat on the head. “Go my precious, for science!” It cried Lily stalked toward it. “And what is a precious morsel such as yourself doing out in the open?” She asked it, the girl turned eyes wide, when she saw Lily she seemed less intimidated. “I brought you here, to eat.” Lily nodded. “Yes and I plan to... do why don’t you run?..” her voice now more silky and smooth like the purr of a cat. The girl’s eyes widened, “S-should I?! I m-mean I b-brought you here! We s-should w-w-work t-together!!” She stuttered, slowly backing up. Lily’s eyes glittered as she approached her. “I’m hungry, and it’s more fun when they run.....” Lily raised her tail and crouched in a pouncing position. The girl gasped and bolted the other direction...

 

The blood curdling scream was loud enough to be heard from the entire house....

“Mmm, that was fun! Let’s do it again...” Lily chimes as she stalked off to continue the meal.....

Just as Cassandra flicked the switch on her flashlight she heard the scream. "What is happening?" She asked herself desperate. This was to much for her logical mind. Her knee and chin burned with pain, and the flashlight shook in her left hand, palm still aching. Cassandra analyzed the room- the only that she could do. It had doors on all sides of the room. In one corner there was a pile of black coal, and a two long pieces of wood forming an x on another  corner. The piece of wood she dropped  was near the coal. Her foot crunched on stay pieces of coal around the room.  She had to keep moving, so she headed into one of the doors. When she opened the door she stoped. She was in an underground lake. The water was a dark greenish, blue. The cement floor was broken up with some pieces in random places. In the corner two skeletons embracing. The clothes still on them make Cassandra identify as one as a women, and a small child. Her stomach turns. The skeletons look right at her. She could've sworn that part of her sanity slipped. She notices a gleaming from her flashlight. Something's in there. "No," she breathes. But she walks closer, her feet heavy. "This is wrong."   
Her hand moves into a hole in the ribs. "So wrong," she mutters… Her hand grabs nothing, so she yanks it back. Her sanity slips more. "Why did I do that," she mutters. This game is evil. But after what happened, maybe it's not the game. Maybe it's her? 

Lily sighs with content after the success of another game. She spits out a bit of fabric, and continues on. She stops... *scuffle* *scratch* her ears twitch, aawwwwww! She squeezes through the cracked door. It’s the basement steps... five girls were trying to climb up. Lily smiles to herself. She jumps over them and to the bottom step with the cover of darkness. Then she sneaks up the steps. Now she is just one step bellow them. She punches the step, and the stairs shake violently, knocking down the girls who were balancing ever so carefully to reach the next step. One rolls off and into Lily’s waiting mouth. The basement echos with the shrieks and cries of alarm. One got away.... there were only four screams.....

A girl charged in to the room, panting and huffing, her face paler than the bone of the skeletons behind Cassandra. “S-She c-c-comi-ing!! R-r-ru-run!!!” The girl gasped out the words...... Cassandra ran. Into another room, she didn't wait for a second. Her feet clanked across the floor. Another scream. She could hear the feet padding along the floor. "Why me?" She asked. She glanced behind her- still running. A door burst open, she swiveled back around, and bang! Right into a piece of wood. "Holy-" and sound from behind cut off her next word. And she turned around… 

Nothing... but wait... humming...

 

The haunting tune rang through the room... then a second verse...

 

Then two red glinting eyes appeared near the ceiling.... “Did you hear me? I said three.... two.... one....

Cassandra ducked under the piece of wood, and ran, ran as fast as her legs could carry her… And inches from the door Lily dropped in front of her, an eire grin spread across her face, sharp teeth glinting. Her eyes now red. Her tail cocked creepily behind her, “And where are you going?..” she reached out her paws to grab Cassandra. Cassandra grabbed her bloody dagger and jabbed Lily's paw. She hissed, and glared at Cassandra with a blood thirsty want for revenge. Her tail came silently and swiftly behind Cassandra, moving to smack her forward with great force. Cassandra flung herself out of the way. Receiving a cut to the forehead, and a sickening crunch from her right leg. Lily glared yet grinned intensely and made a move to swat her. Cassandra moved too slow to block it. Lily slapped her hard, then lifted her by her shirt and let her hang for a moment.... Cassandra squirmed, trying to wriggle free from her grasp.   
"Why don't you just eat me," she mutters under her breath. “Hmmm... cause all cats play before the meal, it works up the apatite.” She replied grinning. “But since you insist...” Lily casually tossed her into the air. Cassandra regretted it- trying to move in the air, by the looks of it, she would probably end near Lily's teeth, near a gap in the teeth. But it was never positive. Lily closed her eyes and caught Cassandra, but her shirt snagged Lily’s canine, leaving Cassandra dangling over her throat...

Cassandra wrenched free, leaving parts of her shirt behind. "Nevermind I want to live," she yells clinging to Lily's fur on her chin, trying to maneuver herself into a climbing position. Lily laughs, sending a burst of minty breath with a hint of... probably human.. up toward Cassandra, “too late!” She manages. She goes to clamp down her jaw. "Gah!" Cassandra says at the vibration. "How does ur breath smell minty?" “Lucky for you I mouth wash!” She says through the wired accent of talking to a person in her mouth. Then she closes her mouth...

Cassandra tries to dodge, but it's useless. Her leg is broken and she's to slow. "Isn't mouthwash bad for Cats?" Then she feels the momentum of Lily shaking her head no. Then she slowly tilts her head back, allowing Cassandra to slip. Cassandra grabs onto the nearest tooth, holding on for the last few seconds of her VR life…

Then in that very moment, her teeth begin to seem less sharp, her mouth changes shape. "Oh Hallelujah!" Cassandra praises, Lily sits there for a moment processing, then tenderly tilts her head forward, letting Cassandra slip the opposite way, toward the opening of her mouth. Lily opens her mouth to let the poor little person inside slide onto her hands. “I’m sorry.” She chuckles... “At least your alive?” She scratches the back of her head. Daylight streams through a tiny basement window near the ceiling, the orange glow illuminating the broken down house. "Thanks," Cassandra says as her tiny body slips out. "Woho! I'm alive." Her voice sounds childish, since she's so small. Lily grins sheepishly, “sorry...” she stands and starts to head out the mansion, cradling Cassandra in her hands. Cassandra frowned. "I hate being small," she grumbles glancing at her tiny fingers. “As soon as we exit the game will be over.” She carefully climbed the steps, claw marks and bite marks marked the stairs where the girls had been climbing.... lily ignored it. "Does it bother you?" Cassandra asks, staring at the marks. She realized that the question was vague. "Does it bother you, what you do in this game?" Her thoughts wander to the skeletons. She shudders. “I mean I guess just a little, because I know it didn’t really happen, and my mindset was different. But still. you know?” She exited the basement and into a dining room, and continued into the bloody room. Lily held her breath as she walked through. Fresh red crimson stood apart from the old almost dry on the floor. Lily’s fingers curled as if to block it from Cassandra’s view... she exited the room and continued forward. “Ugh it’s like a maze!” "Yeah." She responds to Lily's explanation. When Lily blocked Cassandra eyes, she tried to swat her away, but her hands were useless.   
"Do you think the game is over?" She asks, a creeping sense of dread filling her stomach. “Not till one of us, or both in this case, exit... I think... there had never been a tie before... I just need to get us out...”  
They went through ten different doors, till they reached the foyer, Lily opened the front door..... it was a different room. Not the exit....... 

"Oh for petes sake, just kill me, and this thing will be over… I think." Cassandra was tired of being tiny, and useless. Lily glared at the entrance. “No!” She growled, “Not in my mindset!” She grumbled, she gently set Cassandra on her shoulder and closed the door, kicked it open again and growled at the result. Then she began to match in the other direction. "So what are we going to do?" Cassandra asks waddling around the room. "Wait! There a closet right here!" She smiles, and walks over. She holds onto the decorative squiggles on the side. It takes a long time for her to climb up, then she adjusts herself so she is facing the nob, jumps, and grabs onto the nob. She dangles there, gets up and then slides down and hangs on the other side. Her arms ache, but she's not letting go. Then she puts two feet on the other side of the door, and pushes. Making the side of the door that she is on move. Once she has them an inch apart, the closest swings open. A revolver and an Adrenaline Shot.   
"Lily!" She yelled as loud as she could. But just in case she climbed down and grabbed them. They shrank in her hands. Lily sat on the floor thinking, then she mumbled a few things under her breath... she didn’t hear over her own thoughts. "Lily! I have a gun!" Cassandra yelled. She hated being small. She fired the gun once and then twice. Lily jumped and reached for something at her waist, when she saw Cassandra she stopped. “Where did you get those?” She asked rubbing at the ring on her finger. Cassandra angrily gestured to the open closet. "That's what I've been trying to say!" But since Cassandra was so small her voice sounded childish and young. Like a little child angry at something. Lily hid a chuckle with a cough, “oh sorry I was thinking of a way out and I think I know what!” She offered her hand out for Cassandra, and sure enough the omen ring was on her finger, (and if Cassandra notices) a necklace, and some dice tied to her waist. And her pockets were packed. "Lily! This isn't funny! Anyways what is your idea?" She asks. Lily coughs again hand still extended. “We either use windows or a chimney!”  
It was almost VR noon. "Ok," Cassandra says steeping on to the hand, climbing up to her shoulder, and holding onto her hair. "Lead the way." Lily shivered slight. “Agh! That tickles!” She chuckled, then she walked in one direction till she came to a dead end, a window! Lily opened it and growled, “STUPID!!”

5 minutes later.....

Lily concurred the chimney... she emerged in the attic. “STUPID”

5 minutes later....

Lily bolted back to the window streaming morning light earlier. She opened it and!.... “STUPID!!!!!” Lily slumped to the floor and sighed, “I’m not eating you... I sacrifice!” She threw her arms out and threw all the weapons she had collected when hunting the other girls down. “Use those.” She said setting Cassandra near them.....

"Wait, you want me to murder you?" Cassandra asks, frantically hoping she didn't mean that. Lily shrugged, “one of us have to!” Then she flopped on her back. "Lily! There has to be another way. I'm not a murderer… and you shouldn't give yourself up. Kill me. It'll be easier since I'm smaller," Cassandra says looking down. Lily shook her head, “the objective is to EAT all the heroes. I’m not eating you.” She says then she hands the dice to Cassandra, “here these will make you stronger,” Lily panted as she stripped the necklace from her neck. “That weakened me and will make you stronger.” She handed her the necklace. "Lily…" Cassandra started, but she stoped. "Fine, I'll do it." She sighs. She grabs the revolver, and turns it in her hand, holds it out infront of her, facing Lily…

And fires. 

Lily let out a gasp, “w-where rose silver bullets? If not than that was just painful..” she replied gasping and squeezing her eyes shut. "Wait, these bullets don't work?" Cassandra asks. Her hands shook, and she started to freak out. "I shot a person. Oh. My. Gosh." “I-it’s fine! Through the window is the f-f-furnace room! You can make them there...” she stuttered through the pain, she put her hand out to lift Cassandra to the window. "Thanks?" She said unsure if she should thank her for what she's going to do. Cassandra heads the furance room and starts to make them. The sun began to set... and Lily panted as she fought the simple thoughts of food.... 

"Got it!" Cassandra cried, she loaded the gun. Why was she doing this? Because it was the only way to leave the game. Cassandra climbed up to the window seal. Lily twisted and turned slightly on the ground and small ears accompanied a tail, as she repeated to herself on the ground, “Nononononononononononono!! No. No. No. I. Will. Not. No. Stop. She’s not a mouse!! I don’t want to! It’s dumb!” The full moon peaked over the horizon. "No!" Cassandra yelled. She was not doing another night of running, or breaking more bones. She aimed and fired frantically. Lily stopped, her eyes snapped open, she gasped, once, twice... she went limp. Her limp body lay on the ground and her face paled... she stopped breathing... she was dead. Could Cassandra live with what she did?..

Cassandra dropped down. Ignored the height and pain. "No," she breathed. Shen approached the body, and nudged it with her foot. Nothing. "This is just a game." She whispered. "Just a game." Suddenly like a dream, Cassandra snapped to consciousness... Lily sat rubbing at her torso, where she had been shot, “Quite the game huh?” Lily chuckled. “Glad you did it. “


End file.
